


Confessing to Rei-chan! Take Two!

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I finally wrote something for these dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa screws up his first confession so Rei gives him a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing to Rei-chan! Take Two!

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this came from but yeah enjoy a different kind of confession!

“Rei-chan if you liked someone how would you confess to them?” 

Rei looked up from his book to glance down at his best friend laying on his couch upside down. Just where had that come from? The two were in his living room enjoying each other’s company. Some show was on but Rei wasn’t really interested and was instead reading. Nagisa had been watching for a little while but turned his attention to his best friend. Rei didn’t know it but when in the comfort of his home he made adorable facial expressions while reading. If Nagisa told him that though he’d complain about it not being beautiful then do his best to stop. 

“How would I confess?” Rei repeated still slightly confused. Since when did Nagisa care about such things?

“Yeah! Would you make sure the whole world knew or would you be private about it? Maybe you’d be all cheesy and send them a confession letter and ask to meet with them on the roof with candy. This isn’t some anime though so I could see you doing something old fashion instead Rei-chan.” Nagisa giggles at that last part obviously pleased with his statement. Rei gives Nagisa an incredulous look at being called old fashioned. 

“Old fashioned? I’m not old fashioned!” Rei huffs as he sets his book aside to give Nagisa his full attention. As much as he hates to admit it he’s interested in this conversation.

“Sure Rei-chan whatever you say but still how would you confess to someone?” Nagisa asks again as he turns to Rei with wide curious eyes. Rei sighed and thought about the question at hand. How would he confess to someone? First Rei would take their character into consideration. Were they a private person or someone who adored attention? Did they appreciate the thought or expensive things? There was so much to take into account before confessing.

“I guess it’d all depend on the person.” Rei replies slowly choosing his words carefully. “I’d want to make sure it’d be something they’d appreciate and hold dear to them. Of course I’d like to know if they liked me back before doing so.” Rei finishes with a small smile.

“Wow! Rei-chan is so thoughtful. You’d make a nice boyfriend.” Nagisa compliments with a huge smile.

“Why do you ask? If you don’t mind me asking.” Rei inquires as Nagisa pulls himself upright.

“Because I’m going to confess to you and I want to make sure it’s perfect.” Nagisa explains with a serious look on his face. 

Rei blinked once then twice as he processed what he was just told. That was certainly not the answer Rei was expecting. He isn’t sure how Nagisa could admit something like that so easily. Although now it’s not much of a secret confession considering Nagisa just told him what he was planning. 

“Isn’t what you told me just now technically a confession?” Rei points out to his blonde friend. Nagisa sits there for a moment before gasping loudly and standing up quickly.

“Oh no! You’re right Rei-chan! My perfect plan is ruined now!” Nagisa practically wails completely distraught at this. Rei is now standing to trying to calm Nagisa down before the neighbors knock on his door. The two are a babbling mess as they both try to talk at the same time. Rei trying to convince Nagisa that it’s alright and Nagisa crying about his perfect confession.

“Nagisa!” Rei finally shouts gaining his friends attention. “Why don’t you just… try again? I’ll ‘forget’ this happened and you can confess properly when you're ready.” Rei suggests with a light blush on his cheeks. This wasn't how Rei had imagined this happening but at least he didn't have to worry about Nagisa not returning his affections any longer.

“You’d really let me do that Rei-chan?” Nagisa sniffles looking up at his friend. Rei nods and Nagisa is hugging him tightly. His face is buried in Rei’s chest as he thanks him again and again. Rei rolls his eyes affectionately and returns the hug. With that Nagisa has his bag and phone in hand running out of Rei’s apartment to plan his new confession. 

\--

The next day Nagisa acted as if nothing had happened the day before. They met on the train rode till Rei got off for his jog and went to school like normal. Rei decided not to mention anything as he did promise to act as if nothing happened. For an entire week he was on edge. Nagisa was spontaneous and he’d probably go all out for this. He’d confess in the middle of class if he could. Dear god what if he did? So the entire week Rei was waiting for a confession that never arrived.

On the second week Rei was less tense. It was almost as if things had gone back to normal except Nagisa hadn’t been staying over as much. He’d just see Rei off at his stop saying he had things to attended to. It wouldn’t have been so worrying if he didn’t look so drained in the morning. The blonde wasn’t the most active in the morning but he was still very chatty. Most of their train rides went in silence as Nagisa fought off sleep. It made Rei worried to see Nagisa in such a state. What felt worse was just how lonely he was without Nagisa by his side. Gosh he had fallen hard for that boy.

By the end of the month Rei was theorizing that either Nagisa had backed out or forgot completely. That kind of stuff only happened with school work and cleaning. This was important so Nagisa would never just drop it without saying anything to Rei. So those theories were awful ones. It had Rei beyond baffled. What would this confession be like if it was taking this long to plan? Rei isn’t sure if he's excited or terrified of what Nagisa was planning. He wish he could tell Nagisa that no matter what he did it'd be beautiful.

\--

“May I have everyone’s attention for a moment?” Nagisa asks gaining the attention of his friends. They had just finished going over their swimming sets and schedule for the day when Nagisa spoke up. Everyone looked at him curiously as he dug around in his bag. Nagisa pulled out a small box and turned to grin up at Rei. He dropped his bag and grabbed Rei’s hands in his own. He took a deep breath and schooled his expression into a serious one.

“Rei-chan. I’d like to formally confess my feelings for you as well as ask you out on a date and to be my boyfriend.” Nagisa announces. He then opens the ring box to reveal silver two rings. They were both gleaming brightly and had gems set into them. Upon closer inspection the gems were actually in the shape penguins and the other had butterflies. Rei felt his eyes widen at the sight of the rings. They were absolutely beautiful!

“N-Nagisa-kun how did you-?” Rei whispers still in shock. This must have cost a lot of money. Obviously Nagisa had taken a lot of thought and consideration into this. Somehow that was more beautiful than the rings being presented to him.

“You remember how I couldn’t hang out for a month or so? I was doing a bunch of odd jobs for money to buy these rings.” Nagisa admits sheepishly. “So what do you say?” Rei's mind has calmed down enough to actually be able to form a witty response. 

“I say that you better get enough rest in for our date.” Rei answers with a smile. Nagisa gasps happily and throws his arms around Rei’s neck pulling him into a kiss. Rei can’t help but laugh at this and clumsily return the kiss as their friends cheer for them. Kou and Makoto are clapping at the adorable confession while Haruka stands there looking somewhat confused. Nagisa finally pulls away and steps back slightly to take out the rings. He slips the penguin one on Rei's finger and the butterfly one on his own. He then bounces in place before kissing Rei again.

“You two weren’t already dating?” 

“H-Haru!”


End file.
